RussCan They forgot
by C.Unicorn
Summary: Its Matthews 105th birthday. Everybody forgets it, even his fathers. How does Matthew feels? What will he do when he grows tired of being forgotten? M for Cutting


_**They forgot. Again.**_

_It's Canadas 105th birthday and everyone forgets it. Again. Even his 'fathers' and his brother, Matthew feels like shit. Again. What will he do?_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_**"Textmessage"**_

**"SCREAMING!"**

_This is a oneshot. Sorry people but there is no lemon or lime :(( I didn't bother since I wanted it to be kinda Fluff 3 _

_Hope ya like it anyways, Greetings from assfreezing Sweden :D _

_**Warnings**__ Ivan AKA. Russia-Chan is very OCC _

_I was up all night writing this, so it's probably __**very**__ many failures in the spelling, and remember, I'm a perverted little boy from_

_Sweden. So you have to live with my somewhat sucky spelling :_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**~Matthew POV~**_

I was sitting on the bed in my room it was 5 in the evening, hoping someone would call today or knock and say; "Happy birthday Matthew!"

I felt tears roll down when I remembered all of my previous 'Birthdays'

Alfred never remembered it, he stopped after my 2nd birthday, because he was busy preparing his own birthday party.

Francis were usally home, painting, baking or something like that.

Arthur never remembered my birthday, he doesn't even remember my name, you think he would because he is my father, but apperently not...

And deep in my heart I wished that Ivan AKA. Russia would call and say Happy Birthday since I had a crush on him and he remembered who I was...

My phone vibrates and the Amecian anthem plays. What does Alfred want now? I pick it up and say;

"Hello?"

"Sup dude! Can you come to me and help me with some decorations?" Alfred asking me to help him with his party. On my birthday.

"Sure, I'm comming in 20 minutes"

I grabbed my jacket, my keys and my wallet. I opened the door, I slammed it close harder that needed.

I walked to my red porshe with white stripes and drived faster than the signs allowed.

A siren sound made me curse loudly and pull to the side

A officer walked to my car and muttered; "Seventh this week"

"Lincence?" I grabbed my wallet and pulled it out

"Did you know how fast you were driving?"

"No officer"

"Well, you ticket might give you a clue" He handed me a ticket and I looked at it and slammed my head against the steering wheel

"Did I really drive that fast?" I stared at the ticketbill on 300$

"Yep, have a good day sir"

I sighed and drived away again

"Just my luck"

When I arrived at Alfreds huge manison I just wanted to turn around and go home, but if I did that he would bother me even more later...

I knocked and opened the door

**"MATTIE, YOU'RE LAAAAATE. GET TO WORK NOW!"**

"W-what should I do?"

"Blow up all thoose ballons and get them to stay in the roof"

I walked to the big box of ballons and started blowing

_**~4 hours later~**_

I got all the 295 (Yes I counted) ballons to stay in the roof. Magically.

"Okay Mattie, make me some pancakes, I'm starving!"

_"All you did was watching tv asshole"_

I walked to the kitchen and started cooking, when I was done I put them on a plate and put them on the table,

Alfred was there in 4 seconds and started eating. I sat down, watching them disapper one after one, when he was done he smiled and said;

"That was good, it's kinda late, you should go home Mattie"

I felt the tears burn in my eyes but held them back

"I guess you're right, seya Alfred"

"Seya Mattie!"

I walked to the door and put on my shoes

**"WAIT MATTIE!"** I felt hope

"I want a Left 4 Dead 2 game to my Xbox in present and don't forget to be at my party earlier than the others, I need your help with some more stuff"

He smiled and walked to the couch, I turned around and a tear fell down my cheek

"Seya at the party Mattie!" I grabbed my jacket and walked to my car and drived home

When I was home I looked at the clock; 11.17

43 Minutes and my birthday would be over with out anyone remembering it. Again.

I sat down on my bed and felt the tears roll down, I sobbed and cryed my heart out, I heard the clock pling twelve and my birthday was over.

Then my phone vibrated and I opened my new message.

_**"Hello Martin. Remember to buy a present to Alfred, his birthday is in almost 2 days /Arthur"**_

I felt my heart break even more, He doesn't remember my name or birthday, but he remembers Alfreds name and Alfreds birthday...

I felt my phone my phone vibrate once again and opened a message once again.

_**"Hello Mattheiw! I hope you know that Alfreds birthday is in almost 2 days, I hope you will come there, Alfred would be crushed if you didn't, Love Francis"**_

It felt as if someone was stomping on my heart and I screamed

**"WHY CAN'T ANYONE REMEMBER MY BIRTHDAY? IT'S JUST ABOUT ALFRED! ALFRED THIS! AMERICA THAT! BLAHBLAH! REMEMBER ME DAMNIT!"**

I didn't get any reply as expected, and tears rolled down on the bed. I felt like a zombie when I walked to the kitchen and pulled out a knife of the drawer,

I walked up to the bedroom and sat down on my bed.

"One for each birthday everyone forgot my birthday"

I dragged the knife over my legs and arms and stomach, when I had done 103 deep lines I laid down.

"Now, if someone forgets me. At least I won't know" I smiled sadly and fell asleep.

_**~Almost 2 day Later~**_

I felt someone lie on me and I opened my eyes and saw a light grey coloured blob

I coughed and the blob awoke.

"Why Matthew?" Purple eyes looked at me with sadness

"R-Russia? I-Ivan?" I was shocked, I had talked to Ivan often on world meetings the last two years and he was very nice and

he didn't act like I was invisible and he remembered my name.

"W-what? How?"

"I asked first, answer"

"I-I, I was tired of everyone forgetting my birthday, m-my own brother forgot it, he asked me to come over and help him with his party. My dad doesn't even remember my name, he sent me a message that said, 'Don't forget Alfreds Birthday Martin' and my other father sent me a message to, it said, 'Come to Alfreds party, he would be crushed if you didn't come an-an-" I looked down and felt the tears roll down

"I was planning to fly to you and spend your birthday with you, but my flight was late, imaginate my shock when I saw you on the bed, bloody and covered in scars, I called the amulance and stayed with you since then"

"Y-you remembered? When did you come? And what day is it?"

"Of course I remember Little one, I came about 0.38, it's the 4th July"

"T-thank you for remembering Ivan"

"Don't thank me, anyone should remember a birthday... You have 103 scars, why that number?"

"It's for every b-birthday everyone forgot" I felt him pull me into his lap and sobbed into his chest

"Shhh, Little one shhhh, I'm here, I won't leave you"

I sobbed and sobbed and then, I just fell asleep.

_**~Ivan POV~**_

_"How can his 'family' not remember this beautiful boys birthday?"_

I heard the American anthem play and picked it up from the table stared at the screen that said_; "Alfred/America"_ and answered

"Ivan Braginski here da?"

"Who?"

"Mattehews boyfriend" _"If you gonna exaderate, do it big"_

"**NOOOOWAYYYY?** Mattie got a boyfriend? And he's gay?"

"Apperently, what do you want?"

"Where is Mattie? He's late to my partyyyy"

"He is in the hospital and cannot come to your party"

"What? Matties in the hospital? Why?"

"None of your buisness"

"I'm his brother, I have the right to know!"

"You're the reason he's here to begin with, so you lost that right, goodbye"

"Wait wha-"

I hung up and held Matthew close to my chest.

I felt my eyelids grew heavy and fell asleep with Matthew in my arms.

_**~Alfred POV~**_

I threw a look at the clock: 11:03

My party started in 2 hours

**"FRANNNNCIIIIS! MATTIE IS IN THE HOSPITAL WITH HIS BOYFRIEND LET'S GO!"**

"Mattheiw is in ze hozpital? Why?"

"I asked his boyfriend but he said 'None of your buisness'"

"Who's Matthew?" Arthur asked

"My brother..."

"Don't you mean Marcus?" Arthur rised his big eyebrow

"No, his name is Mattheiw"

"Yeah yeah, lets go then, how will you do with the party?"

"It starts in two hours, so lets hurry, I can't be late to my own party after all!"

_**~At the Hospital in Canada~ (And don't ask me how they got to Canada so fast XD)**_

I slammed the doors to the hospital open and sprinted to the desk

"Matthew Jones, where is he?"

"Calm down sir, this is a hospital"

"I'm his brother, what room is he in?"

"Please quiet down, Mr. Jones is in room 105" _**(A/N Hmmm, coincident?)**_

I ran searching after room 105 having Francis and Arthur running after me.

102... 103... 104... 105!

I pulled the door open and was met with the sight of Matthew on a bed, curled into Russias chest and the tall mans arms wrapped around him.

Then I looked closer at Matthew and saw red lines on his arms as I walked closer and the guys eyes snapped open

"Hey Russia, what happened to Mattie?" He looked on my with deep purple eyes

"Let's take this outside bastard, I don't wanna wake Matthew" He rose up carefully, not wanting to wake Matthew.

He walked outside and looked at us with hate and disgust

"What the hell is wrong with you three?"

"What kinda question is that you bloody git?"

"A question, answer"

"Nothing is bloody wrong with us you wanker"

"Wrong answer"

"Letz just zkipp tiz, now, what zhappend to Mattheiw?"

"Answer this and I'll tell you. When is Mattehews birthday?"

"What a stupid question, it's... Ehh, Francis?" I honestly didn't know

"The first of July" Francis said after thinking a bit

"Bravo, now, what does his birthday have to do with this?"

"Huuh?" I knitted my brows together, thinking

"Let me turn the question. How many times did you forget Matthews birthday?"

"Let me hear your answer France"

"Oh my lord... It was three days ago"

"Fantastic, you remembered, how many birthdays did you celebrate?"

France covered his mouth with his hand

"Deux"

"Now, America, you understand why you lost the right to concern about him, actually, none of you have the right to even meet him again, anyways, I got to go, Matthew is probably lonely. Bye bye" He walked into the room and closed the door.

_**~Ivan POV~**_

Thoose bastards acctually had the stomach to come and visit him after 103 years of fo invisiblety

I kept thinking on ways to kill them painfully until Matthew groaned and woke up

"I-Ivan, you're still here"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"I-I broke my ribs once and Alfred came by, 2 minutes later h-he left because he was hungry, he n-n-never came back so I was alone for 2 weeks"

I hugged him and started singing on Russian, he seemed to calm down and I said;

"They were here earlier, but I sent them away, since it's partly their fault, it's also mine of course, but I thought you would like some company"

"T-they w-w-were? E-even Arthur? It's not your fault at all Ivan, and don't you dare to l-leave!"

"Even Arthur. It's partly my fault since I drived to fast. A police stopped me and muttered something about 'Thirteenth this week'. I got a bill on 300$"

"Noway? That happened me to when I was driving to Alfred on my birthday " He laughed, and I smiled at how beautiful he looked.

"What were you doing at Alfred?"

"I helped him with his party decorations and made him pancakes"

"Did he say anything like 'Happy birthday?'"

"N-no"

"Oh, Matthew, Happy late birthday"

He smiled and I saw some tears in his eyes

"Thank you Ivan-kun"

_**~Two weeks later in the woods~**_

It's been two weeks since Matthew got out of the hospital, I told -More like threatend- them that he didn't need therapy, so he got out of that.

I've been in love with Matthew since a world meeting in New York 2 years ago, and right now we were in the woods.

It was sunny and we were sitting on stones beside a waterfall and flowers in all colours were spread around us.

Matthew showed me this beautiful place 3 days after he got out of the hospital, and now it's kinda our special place.

Currently I live in Matthews guest room and I think that Canada is wonderful

"Ivan, do you love someone?" That was unexpected

"Yes I do infact" I saw in his eyes that he died a bit

"Oh..."

I stood up and then, I walked down on my knee and picked up a box out of my pocket

"We first met two years ago in New York on a world meeting, you caught my eyes with your beautiful eyes and I had a crush for you. The crush developed to love and now, in this beautiful place, I'm asking you, Matthew Jones. Do you wanna marry me?"

I opened the box and revealed a golden ring with a purple diamond on it, and on the sides of the ring, Russian words for love were incarved

_**~Canada POV~**_

I felt my heart break when my secret love said;

"Yes I do infact" Then he just stood up and walked down on a knee, then out of the blue. He was asking me to marrying him.

I felt tears well up in my eyes and threw myself on him

"Y-yes!"

I kissed him on the mouth and felt him slip in his tounge in my mouth, after a while we broke apart and hugged eachother

"I love you Matthew, remember that" He slid the ring on my ringfinger

"Always Ivan"

"It's getting dark, let's go home" He lifted me and started to walk home

He walked in on the backyard and took the backdoor in

He took of our shooes and went upstairs.

In my, no- Our bedroom he laid me down and pulled of my shirt and pants.

Then he took of his own shirt and I blushed and I was like a tomato when he took of his pants, then he laid down beside me and we fell asleep to the sound of each others heartbeats.

The next day we started to plan our wedding and when he asked about the aftername I immediatly said;  
"Braginski" I didn't wanna have my old aftername with bad memories left, and Matthew Braginski doesn't sound bad at all when I think about it...

After weeks of planning we had a small wedding with maybe 65 guests that either knew Russia or wanted to see the person who dared to marry the big and scary Ivan Braginski, we didn't invite Alfred, Francis or Arthur because we 'Forgot' them, first I felt really bad about it but later I thought of how many partys/weddings I missed because they forgot me. They would know sooner or later anyways...

Later that week the biggest news was;  
**"Canada and Russia Creating an Alliance!"**

I smiled when I saw it, and laughed when my phone called with the French anthem, It was Francis

"Hello?"

"**MATTHEW WILLIAMS JONES!** Why didn't you invite us to your wedding!"

"It's Braginski Francis, and I guess I _forgot_. My bad"

"Matthew... We're really sorry, even Arthur, wanna eat dinner with us tomorrow? Bring Ivan too, we would like to meet your new ehh, husband"

"Hm, I'm gonna ask Ivan first, wait"

I laid the phone on the table and walked into the kitchen were he was cooking Borchst

"It smells good"

"Good" He smiled and wrapped his arms around me

"Francis, Arthur and America wanna eat dinner with us tomorrow, is that okay with you?"

He tensed up a bit

"They deserves another chance, everyone does, so how about six tomorrow?"

He sighed and nodded

"Sure, but if they're to annoying, can we go home then?"

I laughed and kissed him on the cheek

"You sound like a three year old Ivan"

He smiled and put bowls on the table

"The food is done, hurry up"

"Yeah, wait two seconds"

I went to the livingroom and picked up the phone again

"Hello? Tomorrow at six?"

"Sure, it's pancakes with maple syrup, we miss you Matthew"

"Miss you too, see you tomorrow, bye" I hanged up and went to the kitchen

"Try to behave Ivan?"

"Of course, anything for you Little one"

After we ate we curled up in the couch and I smiled when I felt his big hands play with my hair. Everything was finally falling in place.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_I hope you liked my little fluff story, I was very very tired when I wrote this so, yeah. _

_I'm blaming on that incase anyone think it sucked. _

_**Crazy talk from me:**_

_Here in Sweden me and my class are going to Skyltsöndag __**(1)**_

_We're selling cookies and glögg __**(2)**__ there to gather money to our Klassresa __**(3)**_

_To Göteborg __**(4) **_

_Translations ( I did my best :D) ;_

_**(1) **__English;__ Signsunday __Pronounced in Swedish;__**[Schylt Schundaag] **__Extra Information; __At Skyltsöndag you look in stores and drink coffee and stuff like that :) A Swedish tradition simply_

_**(2) **__English; __I have no idea XD __Pronounced in Swedish;__**[Glougg]**__Extra Information;__ it kinda tastes like a warm fleeting gingerbread drink with a little alchohol, yes kids can drink this :D. And usally you have nuts (No not balls you perverts D:) and Dryed grapes_

_**(3) **__English;__ Classtrip __Pronounced in Swedish;__**[Claassreeisaa] **__Extra Information;__ You go somewhere with your class and enjoy the 'vacation' from school XD _

_**(4) **__English;__ Gothenburg __Pronounced in Swedish; __**[Guooteeborrg] **__Extra Information;__ Swedens second biggest city :)_

_Now I 'oughta drag my perverted ass to school, Seyaaa people :3_


End file.
